Teething is a natural process that occurs in an infant. During this process, teeth sequentially emerge through the gums. Teething may begin as early in three months of age and in some infants, it may take several years for typically all twenty teeth to emerge (i.e. until three to four years of age). Teething often cause pain or at least some level of discomfort to the infant. For this reason, infants during teething are often cranky. Crying, sleeplessness, restlessness and even mild fever are often associated with teething. Studies have shown that allowing an infant to chew or bite on an objection would relieve discomfort during teething. There are thus different conventional teethers in the market.
While conventional teethe is useful to some extent, it is monotonous in that after an infant has used it for a while, its effect in providing a soothing effect is less noticeable or sometimes it even becomes useless. For example, some infants despite being provided with a teether would still appear very cranky, and would cry or make noise. This often causes much confusion to the parents taking care of the infant, not knowing what the problem the infant is having, or whether the infant is having other problems. If the infant is crying in certain occasions, e.g. during a mass in a church, the crying of the infant would cause much disturbance and embarrassment.
The present invention seeks to address these problems, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.